


Washing Machine Heart

by Moonlight_Arty



Category: IdentityV, idv
Genre: Breakup, Drunk Thoughts, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Jack/Naib only happens for like a split second, Luca’s slightly a prick but for a certain reason, M/M, Multi, Side Relationships - Freeform, religious trauma, side edvic, side william/tracy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Arty/pseuds/Moonlight_Arty
Summary: After months of fooling around with Norton, Naib watches as his friend gets in a relationship and ends their physical one. As his friend, he should be happy for the other, right? The physical affectionate aspect of their relationship was just to make each other feel better, it didn't mean anything, right? If that was the case, why does Naib feel pains in his chest watching Norton with someone else? Not everything is what it seem between them.
Relationships: Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Eli Clark | Seer, Jack | The Ripper/Naib Subedar | Mercenary, Luca Balsa | Prisoner/Andrew Kreiss | Grave Keeper, Luca Balsa | Prisoner/Norton Campbell | Prospector, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Naib Subedar | Mercenary, Victor Grantz | Postman/Edgar Valden | Painter, William Ellis | Forward/Tracy Reznik | Mechanic
Comments: 30
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

Naib jumped over a fallen pallet, quickly pinging to his teammates the hunter was still on him. He was glad that the pallet took Jack's slash instead of him, or he'd have to use the last of his gauntlets to get away before he went down. He prided himself in being able to kite hunters for five ciphers, but today he was a little out of his game. Before the match started, he watched Norton ignoring him while he stared at Luca Balsa, the decoder that was helping them in their match today. Of course Norton snapped out of it and apologized, claiming that he was just tired and dozing off, but there was something in Norton's eyes that made Naib think otherwise... He just couldn't pinpoint it. 

Of course those thoughts would also just be a distraction to Naib, jumping through a window too soon and getting terrorshocked. "Shit" He muttered seeing that they still had two more ciphers to go before they could make it out of the arena. He hadn't even noticed that Aesop had embalmed him until a black sludge came over him and caused him to step out of a coffin.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aesop asked as he began to heal Naib. Ah yes, Aesop truly was a good friend. He was very attentive and kind, he paid attention to what was everyone's limits and made sure he's never make someone uncomfortable on purpose. Naib had once thought that if he wasn't with Eli, he'd probably pin after him, but currently they were just good friends. "Yeah, I'm just tired." Damn it, now Naib was using that damn Prospector's excuse. Aesop raised an eyebrow, but didn't push further. 

Luca connected to the cipher closest to them for a cipher rush, which Naib was thankful for. Their cipher was done in a matter of minutes, allowing them to make a b line towards the closest gate. 

"Cipher machine primed!"  
"focus on decoding!"

Soon enough, the alarms went off indicating the last cipher was popped. Naib let Aesop decode the gate since he was faster at it. "The hunter has detention!" Pinged Norton. Seeing as he and Luca weren't with them, it was safe to assume that they were at the other gate. "Don't move, I'm coming!" Naib pinged back. "Are you sure? We can just go for a tie. You know it's always a 50/50 chance with Norton." Aesop warned, finally opening their gate. Naib just nodded, "I'm a rescue! It's what I do."

Little did he know, Luca already managed to open the other gate in no time allowing him and Norton to escape and leaving Naib alone in the map with the hunter. His heart started beating fast, Jack was gaining on him quick. Naib began running from the direction he came from, but unfortunately for him Jack had finally decided to use his detention and appeared in front of the gate. Curse the game rules for making him instantly terrorshocked and fallen, allowing Jack to balloon him. 

"You're pretty stupid today, arent you? Usually you just leave when you can, why'd you come back?" Naib didn't answer Jack's question, but accepted his seated fate. Jack, not finding Naib's silence and stupidity fun, just ended up taking him to the dungeon. "I'll only do this once, now go." He commanded. Naib just stared at him for a second then to the dungeon. "Thank you Jack." Is the last thing that was said before Naib jumped into the dungeon to meet up with the others. 

"Naib! You made it!" Aesop called out, walking over to his pained friend. "Jack let me go for some reason. Didn't know Balsa had already had their gate open." Naib looked over at the other two, watching as Luca moved Norton's hair aside to look at the scar that covered part of his face. "Sorry! I should've pinged the gate progress, my bad." Luca apologized, not taking his eyes off of Norton's scar. The two were whispering to eachother, and it began to bother Naib. "Let's head back then." 

Norton and Naib met up in Naib's room after they settled back into the manor, all freshly clean and in comfortable clothes. They cuddles under the covers, Norton leaving kisses all over Naib's face. They weren't dating, but they found sharing this form of affection beneficial to their mental health. It cured their touch starved ways, and they agreed to back off if they were uncomfortable or began to have feelings for someone else. Naib hummed, feeling Norton's hands trail up from under his shirt. "Not today Norton." He whispered, not moving Norton's hands but deciding to play with his hair instead. "Sorry, hands were cold." Norton joked, deciding on just holding Naib's waist to respect his wishes. 

Naib couldn't keep his mind off the events that happened today. Norton staring at Luca, Luca touching Norton's face... Since when were they close? Since when did they talk?! "Hey, are you okay? What's on your mind?" Norton asked. Naib's confusion must have been obvious, pushing Norton slightly away and sitting up. "Norton, you wouldn't lie to me, right? When... Did you get so close with Balsa?" Naib didn't look at Norton as he brought his knees up to his chest. God, why did this bother him so much? It was none of his business anyways.

Was it his buisness?   
No, it wasn't.  
Why wasn't Norton responding? 

He turned to Norton who was only staring holes into Naib. Did he have no response? "I uh... Bumped into him a few times." He began. So he did have a voice AND a reason. "He interests me. I find him cute and dashing. He has pretty eyes, you know." 

Cute? Dashing? Pretty eyes? Since when did that matter to Norton? Naib scoffed, laying back down. "You'll get over it eventually." He said, facing his back to the other.

"What if I don't want to?" 

Huh?  
What?   
W H A T? 

Almost instantly, Naib turned back around to Norton, making sure he wasn't joking. "Campbell do you... Have feelings for Balsa?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Norton as if he could expose the truth by just staring. He watched as a blush crept onto Norton's face, avoiding his stares. "I just find him interesting for now. I'll figure it out later when we hang out more. I sort of have a date with him tomorrow." 

A date. Okay, a date. Soon enough Norton will just shrug it off and come back to his senses. He's just bored, that's all.

Why did Naib feel the need to make up excuses for the situation? He should be happy for the man, it was part of their agreement after all. 

"Congratulations." He said, getting off the bed and changing back into his regular clothes. "Um... Maybe you should leave for today, just in case. You wouldn't want Balsa thinking that you have something on the side." "Naib, are you okay with this?" 

"I'm your best friend, it's okay. We knew it'd happen eventually. I'm proud of you." 

Minutes later, Norton retreated to his own room and Naib headed to the garden to clear his head. He realized his own feelings too late and now he was watching the one he loved get with someone else. Just another thing to make Naib feel like a fuck up.


	2. Chapter 2

The date went well. Of course it went well, Norton was a charming person and Luca seemed to be the most compatible match. The next three dates also non surprisingly went well as well. It blew Naib's mind that Norton trusted Luca so fast that instead of seeing a serious, quiet guy with Balsa, they were constantly joking and low-key flirting. At dinner, he noticed that instead of sitting next to him, Norton sat next to Luca and used his non dominant hand to eat. They were clearly holding hands, inferring from the slight blush on their faces. 

Naib hated seeing them so happy together, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was Norton's best friend, his right hand man, his most trusted pal... Nothing more. They stopped being so affectionate after Norton scored a second date, only rarely cuddling when Naib needed comfort. 

Seeing the assumed non official couple share their first kiss in the hallway when they thought no one was around broke Naib. He silently retreated back in his room and held his pillow close, wishing it was Norton's body keeping him warm. The way they looked at eachother was just so full of love. Norton had never looked so happy then in that moment. 

"Do I give up?" Naib asked himself, letting tears fall from his eyes. He never saw crying as a sign of weakness, for him it was a sign of reality. He was hurt and he knew it. What did Luca have that he didn't? Sure, he had a more muscular frame than Balsa but Norton never seemed to care during the nights of passion they shared. Did he bore Norton? Was he just not good enough? 

A knock came from the door, making Naib wipe away his tears before going to answer it. Outside stood Eli and Aesop who'd slowly watched their dear friend crumble. They silently stepped in and opened their arms to Naib after the door closed, allowing Naib to cry in comfort. They spent the night with him, keeping him company when a certain Campbell couldnt.

Naib woken up the next day in the arms of his friends. He didn’t remember ever falling asleep, nor did he remember ever getting in bed. He patted Aesop’s arm as a “thank you”, knowing the other hated physical affection and rarely gave it. When they were all woken up, they went to eat breakfast together. 

It’s just Naib’s luck to run into Norton, huh?

There he was in the dining room with Luca at his side, talking about who knows what. Luca was waving around Norton’s magnets as he spoke, very animated while speaking. The other three sat at the opposite end at the table to not disturb him, and specifically to distract Naib. Eli and Aesop knew about Naib’s feelings before Naib did. Granted Eli could literally see the future, but according to Aesop’s quiet whispers, it was obvious to everyone else. 

If it was obvious, did Luca know? He’s not a stupid guy, so he must of known, right? 

No, it wasn’t fair to push blame on Luca not staying away from Norton if Luca also had feelings for him. It just worked out for Luca that Norton liked him back, not Naib. Naib slammed his fist in the table, angered by his thoughts and jealousy, gaining the attention of everyone around. When he saw everyone’s stares, he mumbled a “Sorry, I was overthinking” before just looking back at his food. He felt Brooke land on his shoulder, she began to rub her head on his face which caused him to laugh. “I’m okay Brooke.” He told the bird, giving her scratches under her beak. 

Norton joined the other three after Luca excused himself to get ready. He apparently had an early match, so he wanted to tinker with his mechanics before getting in. “So you and Luca, huh?” Eli started off, giving Norton a thumbs up in support. Yes, Naib was hurting, but they all had a silent agreement to support Norton in his relationship. Norton only laughed and waved him off, a blush clear as day on his face. “Nothing serious yet, we’re still testing the waters. Naib let’s share a drink tonight, yeah?” Naib couldn’t bring himself to say no, instead he just grunted and kept his attention on Brooke. 

The group split up, and Naib left to go practice his kiting abilities on a map that wasn’t being used. It seemed the the owner wanted him to take the day off seeing as he received no invitations for any matches that day. He ran around Leo’s memory with his gauntlets, planning his potential moves for the next time he got to play in it. It worked to distract his mind from Norton’s blossoming relationship, only being forced to stop when a sudden air slash hit the wall next to him. 

“Sorry to scare you, my dearest Mercenary. Just wanted to let it known that you have company.” 

Naib turned to Jack, looking up to see him unmasked, an indication that he means no harm. “Jack... What brings you here?” Naib questioned. A better question would be ‘how’d you know I was here?’, but Naib decided against asking figuring that there was someway for the hunters to tell when survivors were practicing. “I’m bored... And Besides, survivors aren’t the only ones who like to practice.” Jack grinned, gently dragging one of his blade like fingers as if he was caressing Naib’s cheek. Naib shuttered at the touch, but he didn’t push Jack away. 

He missed having someone have eyes for him, and goddamn it he wanted someone to touch him affectionately again. “So you just want to chase me around? Is that it? Bring it on.” Naib stepped away from Jack, giving them a bit of distance.

“Let’s play a game. If I can outrun you without you terror-shocking me for three minutes, I win. If you get me, you win.”  
“And what do I win?”  
“You decide at the end.” 

And so they began. Jack had given Naib a three second head start with the promise that Naib could only use his gauntlets twice. Naib ran out of the small building they were at, running at an angle just in case Jack had gotten enough air to do another slash attack. He used his first gauntlet here, speeding towards the direction of the gate. He hoped that it’s be enough distance to let Jack lose his sights on him, but Jack had sharp eyes. He tracked every movement Naib made, making inferences of where Naib’s next run would be. When he got close enough to Naib, he got stunned by a pallet drop. Typical. 

At the two minute mark, Naib ran into the building using his final gauntlet. His plan was to jump off from the high platform and get out of the building using the window in the second floor, but he didn’t anticipate Jack teleporting to the cipher inside the building and terrorshocking him as he jumped out the window. 

“I win.” 

Naib laughed his loss off, taking notes of where he went wrong and got up. He was glad it was just practice, or he’d be down in so much pain he’d have to toughen out of. “Alright Ripper, what do you want?” He asked, dusting the snow off his clothes as he awaited the answer. “Kiss me, lovely Mercenary.” Jack demanded, grabbing one of Naib’s hands and slightly bending down, “It’d be the most pleasant prize.” 

Naib had to stare at Jack for a minute, trying to figure out if the man was joking or not. Jack wasn’t budging, sending Naib’s face up in flames. “God, cant you be normal? They’re right, you are such a perverted hunter!” Naib yelled, holding his hood down with his free hand to avoid Jack’s gaze. “Perverted? Please, a kiss is nothing. You’ve done more with that prospector, right? One kiss won’t mean anything unless you want it to, I’ve won it fair and square after all.” Jack stated, bringing Naib’s hand up to his face to kiss it. “I won’t pressure you to do it now, but I expect that kiss soon.” 

The Hunter has surrendered, return to the manor.  
Ah, time was up. 

The thought of kissing Jack occupied Naib’s head, making him forget all about Norton until Norton was knocking at his door. “Hey Naib! Ready to drink?” Oh, he forgot. Naib quickly got ready in some comfortable clothes and walked out of his room to meet Norton in the hallway. “It feels like I haven’t hung out with you in a little while, I think we need this time to catch up.” “Catch up? Norton it’s been like... Two weeks. What could’ve possibly happened in two weeks?” “Wouldnt you like to know?” 

Everything felt so normal once more. Norton didn’t say a word about Luca, which made Naib relax. “I feel bad for not inviting Eli,” Norton grinned, “If he didn’t have other priorities I bet you he’d be trying to run Demi out of business.” “Come on, Eli’s too nice for that! If anything he’d be her bitch. Remember when he had Emma babysit Brooke because he ‘didn’t want her to watch his bad habits’?” Naib recalled, “Or what about that time he saw Aesop in his ‘excorist’ outfit and called him the sexiest demon to exist?” The two laughed at the memories of their friend’s drunk shenanigans. 

Naib was glad to have his friend back. Even without the kissing, the cuddles, and the sex, it reminded Naib why he got so close to Norton in the first place. To see Norton break free from his secretive persona to a smiley joker felt so good. Norton’s smile made Naib feel like he was floating, and he’d give anything to keep seeing it even if it meant... Giving him up. If Balsa was going to keep Norton happy and smiling, then so be it. 

“Hey, are you okay? You went quiet.”  
“Norton?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Let’s get shit faced.”

Both of them had a pretty good alcohol tolerance, which made for challenges usually. Today’s challenge? Seeing who got drunk the fastest. Of course, they lost track of who won once they were in Norton’s room all up on each other. Their kisses were sloppy, but they weren’t in the right state of mind to care. “You. Are. So. Pretty.” Norton said between kisses, releasing Naib’s hair from his ponytail. Naib didn’t believe him, he never did. Who’d believe a damaged man just like himself would be attractive? ‘Norton probably wasn’t thinking of him’, he though. 

There was no doubt in his mind, Norton didn’t think he was with Naib. He was picturing Naib as Luca, yet Naib just let it happen. This was the worst ending to unachievable dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Naib quickly got dressed and left Norton's room almost immediately after he woke up in the morning. He felt Norton's stare when he was regaining consciousness, and upon seeing Norton's face he knew he was just looking at regret. Of course Norton would regret what he did that night, Naib wasn't Luca. 

Naib didn't know what to do after he left. He found a few letters outside his room, two calling him into matches and one from... That damn Balsa. He wanted to destroy the letter, rip it to shreds, throw it at Balsa's face... But he couldn't. 

When he went inside, he put the invitations aside and opened Luca's letter.

"Naib Subedar, hello! 

I know we've had little interaction outside of matches, but we share one thing in common so it seems! I am aware of how close you and Norton are, so allow me to apologize for intruding in such a friendship, but I come bearing a question. I have seem to develop such romantic feelings towards your dearest friend friend and I want your permission to pursue them. You do not strike me as an uneducated fella, so I'm sure you are far too aware of his courting towards me as well. 

I cannot wait to hear your answer!  
~ Luca Balsa"

Permission? Luca was really asking for Naib's permission to date Norton? Fuck, there was really nothing Naib could hate about the other one. If he remembered correctly from taking a peek at his deductions, Luca was a nobleman before he became a prisoner, a better choice for Norton than someone who willingly had killed people. Naib walked over to his desk, pulling out a piece of paper and pen.

"Dear Balsa,

Wether I say yes or no should not matter in the long run if you really like him, but long story short, he's all yours. 

Best wishes,  
Mercenary." 

He made sure to keep it short and simple. Naib was afraid if he kept writing, he'd change his mind and just write 'no, you can't have him but I can't tell you why'. He then folded it and put it in an envelope, addressing it to 'Balsa' before heading out to find Victor to help him seal and send it off. Thankfully Victor was just passing his room, so after a quick interaction, the letter was promised to reach Luca by the end of the hour.

When Victor departed from him, Naib felt a pit in his stomach. He was really just going to give Norton away just like that... Not that Norton was his to give anyways. Norton was a grown man capable of making his own decisions and acting on his own feelings, so why was it that Naib felt so angry about the outcome? Naib was the one to realize his feelings too late, so what he felt was just a silly little crush. He'd get over it in no time and go back to being just friends with Norton again. He was fated to only be friends with Norton, and he had to accept that. 

Did he really think he'd be deserving of a loving relationship with someone? After everything he's done? Naib would have to be the stupidest person in existence to think that. 

-

Naib began to drum on the table with his fingers, waiting on the final survivor to join them. He had already wished Victor and Edgar luck, not giving them much more attention so they could continue believing that nobody knew they were holding hands under the table. GOD couples were getting on Naib's nerves, the only exception being Eli and Aesop seeing as they held off on PDA and they were his best friends. Not that Victor and Edgar were doing anything wrong, but just knowing that they're subtly lovey dovey made his blood boil. 

Soon enough the last survivor came and sat down, and of course it had to be Luca. "Sorry, sorry! I had to help Andrew... Do things." Luca apologized, waving his own excuse off. Naib only grunted and looked away in response just wanting the match to start, missing the fact Victor slid his letter towards Luca with a sign to be silent. Luca had nodded and hid the letter in his tool-belt pocket, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Seconds after the hunter arrived, the match began. 

The four split up in pairs, taking opposite sides of the map in order to cover more ground. Naib was paired up with the Painter, using the excuse "lovers will only distract each other" in order to separate him from Victor. It wasn't a complete lie, Edgar and Victor did have some matches where they were so attached that they didn't notice the others chaired before getting chaired themselves. "You know, if you wanted to avoid Luca you should've said so. He already knows you hate him." Edgar stated before running off to avoid Naib's reaction. 

Avoid Luca? He was NOT avoiding Luca, it was a completely innocent tactic! Why would he avoid the guy who is about to date his best friend that he happens to also have a crush on? 

Oh.  
Right.

Okay, maybe he was slightly ignoring Luca, but surely it wasn't obvious. 'He already knows you hate him'. Damn, is that why he asked for Naib's permission to date Norton? What a bitch, if he had a problem with him, he should've just told him face to face. 

So lost in thought, Naib didn't even notice the hunter behind him, even after being struck. "Um, Mr.Subedar? I'm not usually one to tell another what to do, but usually at this point you run." Hearing Michiko's voice brought him back to reality, turning to her immediately. "Oh I'm sorry, I'll... I'll do that." He said, instantly blasting off after using one gauntlet. The geisha just waited there for a second, watching the small man run off. "I'll just go after that nice painter." She said, going towards the sound of a failed cipher. 

The match was nearing it's end, Victor was currently being healed by his equally injured partner as Luca primed the last cipher. Naib was busy kiting the geisha, hinting to the others to go to the opposite gate since the dungeon was nearby. 'Get out!' He pinged, leaving Luca alone at the primed cipher, awaiting to see if Naib got downed. What nobody expected was Michiko getting tired of tunneling the mercenary so she teleported to Luca's cipher, causing him to pop it out of panic and getting terrorshocked immediately after. Upon seeing this, Naib pinged 'Open the gate, I'll save the others!' not wanting more teammates getting injured. As soon as Luca was chaired, Naib was able to see the location of the other two, who were waiting at the gate just in case anything happened. 

Naib hid near Luca's chair, making up a rescue plan to get him out. For whatever reason, Michiko decided to leave Luca and wonder towards the gate, giving Naib a chance. When he got to Luca, he just stopped, staring the other down. 'Norton wants a weak guy, is that what he's into? Smart weak guys?' He asked himself and Luca nervously laughed. "Uh... Are you just going to stand there?" Oh right, the rescue. Naib worked slowly, so Luca began to talk. "I read your letter! Sorry if I'm causing issues with you and Norton, I don't mean to be the cause of a breakup... Between friends, but I'm glad you said yes!" He started, "I get the feeling that you don't like me, but if possible I would like to become better friends with you! I don't exactly want to make my boyfriend's bestfriend uncomfortable with my existence, you know?" 

"God, would you shut up? Just because Norton's dicking you down doesn't mean that we have to be friends! Norton isnt my only friend, nor is he my whole being. I'm my own person, you know. Stop seeing me as a pitiful bag of shit that Norton essentially rejected!" 

And with that, he stepped away from the chair, Luca still in it. He pinged an untruthful 'sorry' before running off to the dungeon. It seemed as if Michiko scared the other two away as the dungeon opened immediately after Luca's chair blasted off. Maybe he shouldn't have done or said anything negative, but it was too late to change what happened. He just knew next time he had a match with Jack he'd somehow know and make fun of him for it. Maybe Jack could help Naib forget about any feelings he has towards Norton. 

Norton wouldn't talk to Naib for a while, even during a match they shared. At lunch, Norton avoided him and sat with Luca and his friends, leaving Eli and Aesop confused to why he didn't say anything. "He's probably in a mood" Naib explained, looking over to Norton put his arm around Luca with a smile on his face. "Or not." Aesop whispered to Eli, making sure Naib's didn't hear. It wasn't until later when Norton had shoved Naib against a wall that they'd talk. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You let Luca to 'die' on purpose, you fucking dickhead." 

Naib quickly recovered from the shove, not minding the sting in his arm from the impact. "I'm sorry? You weren't there, I just didn't get to him in time." Naib lied, but it didn't work. One look at Norton's face and anyone could tell that he knew exactly what happened. "Cut the shit, Naib. You aren't like this, you hate it when you leave anyone behind. So why'd you leave Luca behind, huh? You've been weird as all hell ever since I started talking to him." Norton was getting angrier with every word he spoke. Sure it wasn't the first time Naib saw Norton mad, but there was no way to get out of this one. Norton wouldn't let him get away. 

"You're just imagining things, Campbell. You're delusional."  
"Delusional? Yeah, I'm sure. Is it the fact that I'm not going to be your toy that you can just ride everytime you're mad?"  
"Shut it, Campbell."  
"Or are you just jealous of seeing other people happy? If you're so lonely, go seek someone out-"  
"Campbell, I said to shut it."  
"I'm sure Jack would be more than happy to fuck you until you can't walk anymore-"  
"CAMPBELL!"

And just like that, Norton was on the floor from a punch from Naib. Naib wouldn't look at Norton as Norton got back up to pin Naib against the wall with a threat to punch him back. "Look at me Naib." He commanded. No response from the smaller man, so Norton repeated himself, "Look. At. Me." Still no response. "Naib I said look at me-" "I HEARD YOU! I just... Dont think we should be friends for a while. Until we both cool down, I guess..." 

Norton stared at Naib, dumbfounded. "What?" He asked out loud, only to be met with a gentle push from Naib. "Goodnight, Norton. Um... Congrats on the boyfriend." Was the last thing Naib said before walking away to his room. Was Naib crying? God, Norton would've never started arguing with him if he knew this would be the outcome. Guilt washed over Norton as he fought the urge to chase after the other. It was no use, he knew that when Naib set his mind on something there was no changing it. 

"Hey Norton?" A gentle voiced called out. He turned to the source, finding that it was his truly, bringing a soft smile in his face. "Are you okay? You're crying." Was he? He didn't even notice. Norton took Luca's hand and slightly squeezed it. "I'm okay, lovebird. Sleep with me tonight?" "Oh uh, yes! If that's what you would like." "I wouldn't want anything else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter seems rushed or like the events are out of order. Truth be told, I work on these at like 5 AM before I go to sleep LMAO


	4. Chapter 4

Norton had separated himself from Naib, Aesop, and Eli naturally. He spent nearly 24/7 with Luca and his friends when he wasn't in matches, which many had found to be a strange addition but nobody cared to question it. The separation was hard on the other three at first, but after the first month, the empty spot in their group became easy to ignore. It wasn't like they never talked to him... Well, at least Eli still talked to Norton. Aesop had this frustration built up from watching Naib cry over Norton for so long that he just avoided Norton when he could. 

It only took Naib a month to get over his feelings. He accepted the fact that Balsa had made Norton a much happier person, so he moved on as quick as possible for both of their sakes. Sure, he got touched starved from the lack of their activities here and there, but Norton had a point in their past argument, Jack was good at giving affection. Of course Naib wouldn't let him do anything past caressing his cheek, hugs, and occasional cuddles, but it was enough to satisfy his needs. 

"Oh, Mr.Subedar! Wait up!" An elegant voice called out. 

Naib turned to find Mary walking towards him, an invitation in her hands. "Hello, Mary" Naib bowed before looking up at the invitation, "Is that for me?" Mary nodded, tapping his shoulder as if to tell him to get back up. "It may be short of notice, but it's for a tea party. Your other two friends have already been invited! Someone should be coming by with a special outfit for you, if you do accept to come." She explained, her tone so full of hope that Naib couldn't possibly say no.

"Of course I'll be there." 

Naib didn't expect said teaparty to be in two hours, pacing around his room as he waited for the "special outfit" to be delivered. He hoped for Victor to be the one delivering, knowing the manors maids and butlers never stuck around to help getting in or out of costumes. Of course he wouldn't force the boy to help him out, but he'd appreciate the help if the outfit was complicated. 

He was quick to answer the door as soon as he heard knocking, being unfortunately met with one of the maids holding his package. "Thank you." He said, taking the package before the maid could disappear. Great, now to figure out the outfit. When he unboxed it, he was stunned by how beautiful it was.

It was a tri-colored formal outfit that came with a hat and a cane. The gold accents were beautiful to the eye, he didn't even mind the half corset that he'd have to put on. "Mary really outdid herself." He told himself before going straight to work putting it on. 

He looked in the mirror when he was done, fixing his garter belt and socks. His hands grazed over the scars that appeared on his legs, but he was sure that nobody would notice due to the eye catching outfit. He couldn't wait to see how elegant the others must look like. 

Checking the time, he realized he had around 30 minutes to arrive. Surely he should leave now to avoid being scolded by Mary, especially since the meeting place was a bit far. Exiting the room, he saw Norton standing in the opposite side of the hallway from his room. They stared at each other for a second before Naib went off on his own. 

He felt Norton's eyes on him as he walked away, did he want to talk? They hadn't talked in months, there was no way Norton needed him now. There was also no chance Naib was going to waste any time if he didn't want to get in trouble with Mary. There’s no turning back, and there’s no feelings attached. Naib grew from needing Norton’s comfort, and that wasn’t what he needed his mind on anyways. 

Arriving at the tea party, Naib was amazed at how beautiful everyone else looked. “Mary, these outfits are stunning.” He complimented, causing a giggle out of the queen. “Well of course, I made sure my dears would be best dressed for a special party. Unfortunately, our dearest Michiko can’t make it today, but she made sure all the foods and tea are best for today!” She explained, blushing at the thought of Michiko. Aesop leaned over to fix his boyfriend’s headpiece, making Brooke fly over to a vacant seat. 

“Oh I’m sorry Brooke Rose, I forgot to have them make something for you. I hope a ribbon will suffice!” Mary said, making a bow around Brooke’s next. The survivors laughed as Brooke cooed, flapping her wings as a ‘thank you’. 

The tea party was over under three hours, Mary having to take a leave in order to prepare for a later match and check up on her Michiko. Aesop and Eli left shortly after, deciding to take a walk together while Brooke flew around to stretch her wings. That left Naib alone, though he didn’t mind it. It allowed him to charge his social battery on his walk back to the survivor’s manor and take a moment to appreciate everything surrounding him. 

Naib landed himself in a distant portion of the garden, sitting on a bench while he admired how well Emma kept up the flowers. He couldn’t identify them, but they sure were pretty. During holidays, Emma would ask him for help decorating the garden for mini parties, which was usually fun but she’d often have to fix a few things he put up. ‘Maybe I should hang out with her more often.’ He thought to himself, staring off to a far tree.

That tree wouldn’t have been interesting if it wasn’t for two figures beneath it. Curiosity got the best of Naib moving him closer to inspect what was going on. He immediately knew it wasn’t his own Eli and Aesop, knowing that they rarely did anything up in the open regardless of how low the chances were of getting caught. The closer Naib got allowed him to see Andrew Kreiss pinning someone else to the tree, but distance and angles would only block Naib from seeing who else was with him. 

‘What a brave move. Good for him.’ Naib thought, leaving the scene to go back into the manor finally. 

Naib might’ve not seen the other person, but Brooke Rose surely did. She immediately forced Eli to see through her eyes to expose The Gravekeeper and The Prisoner in an affair in broad daylight. Eli immediately grabbed his partner’s arm in order to stay on his feet from the sudden vision, and called Brooke back to be perched on his shoulder. Aesop made sure Eli was okay as Eli took of his blindfold, eyes full of concern. 

“Eli, are you okay? What happened?”  
“Our friend... Is going to need our help. We need to go back in Aesop.” 

Aesop said no more as he sacrificed his comfort for his lover to keep stabled, his arm around Eli as Eli wobbled back to the manor. Eli worried for Norton, his friend didn’t deserve such a thing. Norton had scarified his other relationships to be with Luca, and Luca was... Unloyal. He couldn’t picture what actions to take wether it was to confront Luca, tell Norton, or... Do nothing at all. Would Norton even believe him at this point? How could such a good day turn disastrous in a span of a few seconds?

One thing was for sure, and both Aesop and Eli knew it.

Dont tell Naib.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter! Basically wanted Naib to have a break from heartbreak, but,,, We still hurtin. Stan Aesop and Eli for being actually good for eachother ✨
> 
> Also I love the midsummer teaparty outfits dont @ me


	5. Chapter 5

How Norton landed himself in Naib's room was a mystery to them both. Norton leaned against Naib's desk, staring at the other man who was currently avoiding his gaze. Naib just played his the ends of his jacket, seeing as he had no time to change from the tea party to the present time, he was severely overdressed for whatever was happening. 

"Uh... You look nice."  
"What the fuck do you want Campbell?" 

Naib's voice was sharp and straight to the point. He didnt want to spend anymore time than necessary with Norton in his room, there was no purpose. 

"I miss you." 

Silence again.  
Naib started laughing, laying back in his bed. Man, this conversation was going to be a headache, huh? "What's your real reason, Norton? I know you dont actually give a shit about anything else, so I'll pretend we're still friends and care for a second. Why are you here?" Naib asked, putting his hands up in the air, counting his fingers over and over again to stay calm. Norton tensed up, of course Naib would feel like that. 

Naib thought Norton didnt value him anymore, but it wasnt true. Naib was constantly in Norton's mind, even in times when... He shouldnt have been. Luca and Norton had began to argue in private more and more, and Norton couldnt take it anymore. He didnt have anyone he could comfortably tell, losing everyone as soon as he lost Naib. Where would Norton even start to tell Naib? 

"I... Do really miss you Naib. Luca and I have gotten into disagreements more recently. He thinks Im.."   
He's what? Giving his attention to Naib, the one who hasnt talked to him since their 'breakup'? Sure, he's been caught staring at him during matches and at dinner, but he had a good reason! He wants to rekindle the friendship he had with the other! Yet, Luca always seemed so doubtfully upset every time Norton shrugged it off. 

-

"I know your past with him, Nort. I fear one day you'll leave me for him." Luca would tell him, usually not letting Norton say another word. It always made him feel so guilty, but Naib was nothing more than a friend, right? If that was the case, why was he so pained without his presence around him at all times? "I wouldnt do that Luca, I love you more than anything." He'd assure the other, the words losing their meaning everytime he said them. 

Of course, that was on top of Luca believing that Norton was dumb enough to not see how Andrew would treat him when alone. Andrew would kiss Luca on the cheek and put his arms around Luca, and Luca would only reciprocate the affection. Norton only stayed quiet as he watched, putting a fake act the next time he hung out with everyone. He deserved any bad thing that happened to him, it was his justified punishment for existing. 

-

"Norton? Are you still with me? Luca thinks youre what, Norton." Naib's direct voice broke Norton out of his trace, bringing him back to reality. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled a quick apology before recollecting his thought from before he zoned out. "He probably thinks I'm not good enough. Come on, do you blame him? He's a genius! I'm stupid as all fuck, so stupid that I left you." Naib stared at Norton, studying his expression and panic. "Aesop and Eli too, I meant! I miss all three of you." 

The room went silent again as Naib began to process everything. How was he to comfort the one who was indirectly causing his own demise? "Youre not stupid, youre far from it." Naib began, thinking as he went on. "If Balsa really thinks youre not good enough, he better look in a goddamn mirror. Just because he has a brain doesnt mean he's worth shit, no offense to your relationship. But if he cant value your differences and work upon them, he doesnt deserve you." It felt weird to talk this way to Norton. Sure at one point they were each other's comforts, but after months of not talking? He didnt want to make it seem as if he was pitying the other guy.

"Thanks Naib."  
"Dont... Dont sweat it." 

Naib then beckoned him to take a seat next to him on the bed, to which Norton quickly followed suit. Naib put a hand on the other's thigh to calm both their nerves, attempting to make it feel like how it used to before everything happened. "Hey Naib? Can we stop pretending to not be friends anymore? I miss you and I want to hang out with our group again. This 'new' one is,,, Not to my tastes." Norton's words only made Naib laugh, punching Norton's arm playfully before returning that hand to his thigh. "How about you just start hanging out with us and not make it weird? We're still your friends." "Ha, I guess youre right."

They spent around half an hour catching up, lucky not to have matches for the day. It truly felt as if those months apart never even existed. "So, how is he?" Naib asked, not meaning to pry into any deep information but wanting to know at least some details. "Well if it says anything, and I do like him, but youre a better fuck." Hearing Naib's explosive laughter caused Norton to laugh along with him, it was euphoric to hear the Mercenary this happy. "Youre joking! I didnt mean that but do go on!" Naib cried out. "Well, he likes to be really sweet compared to your sadistic ass! He also cant... Take me all in still while you just take it." 

Norton and Naib kept getting closer the more they talked, Naib's ego just growing with each thing Norton said. "Is that all?" Naib asked, looking deep into Norton's eyes with no thought to how close their faces were. He didnt care in the moment, Norton was back with him. "Youre a better kisser too." "Oh yeah?" "Not sure anymore, maybe I need a reminder." Kissing Norton melted Naib bringing back the feelings he worked so hard to get rid of. He let himself enjoy this before his moral compass came to bite him in the ass.

He pushed Norton away gently, not allowing the affair to go on any longer. "You... Cant do this to Balsa. Let's stop, okay?" He said. Norton nodded, internally disappointed but Naib had a point. Regardless if the relationship was currently rocky, he was still with and in love with Luca. Was he in love anymore? His mindset was set on 'If he breaks up with me, I'll move on' for the most part, but he shouldnt cheat any further. "Let me spend the night, like the old times. No kissing, no sex... Just us having fun." Naib nodded his head, checking the time. "I'll see you back here at... Nine?" "Nine." 

-

Naib would constantly be in Norton's mind after he left Naib's room. Even at dinner, arm around his current beloved, he thought of how beautiful Naib's legs were and how soft his lips felt. He wasnt lying when he said Naib was a better kisser than Luca, Luca was sloppy and overly energetic while Naib was just,,, Perfect in every way. Of course, Luca took note of the staring and the ever growing blush on Norton’s cheeks and got internally frustrated. Luca had felt as if their relationship was beginning to grow more and more distant leaving him to pick up the broken pieces elsewhere.

Now Luca wouldnt say Andrew was a replacement for Norton, if anything Andrew was exactly what Luca needed. If he wasnt already compromised with somebody else, Luca would’ve immediately jumped onto Andrew. Yes, occasionally when Luca temporarily forgot everything he’d believe his real boyfriend was Andrew and he’d kiss him multiple times, but as soon as he regained his memory he’d apologize and go back to being just friends. They both felt as if there was something else in between them, but Luca didnt want to hurt Norton’s feelings. He loved him too much. 

So why was Norton hurting him now? 

He heard from Edgar that Norton had left Naib’s room earlier that day with a giddy expression on his face. He would watch as Norton longingly stared at Naib in matches. Goddamn it, he pretended not to notice when Norton would moan out Naib’s name under his breath when they fucked. Sure, there was nothing wrong with Naib, but HE’S the one dating Norton. All these frustrations just kept building up inside Luca’s head, and he feared that one day he was just going to explode on Norton.

....

...In fact, it wasnt even a few weeks later that he did. 

“Are you fucking kidding me Norton?! You slept with Naib behind my back and you thought I wouldnt find out?! Youre so unbelievable, I knew I shouldve kept you two separate from each other!” Luca yelled, causing a scene in the living room after most survivors retired to their rooms for the night. “Luca, baby, it’s not what you think-“ “Then what is it? What am I supposed to think when you’re making bedroom eyes at him everyday? Am I supposed to believe that nothing is going on between you and that... That cheap whore?!” 

Luca grimaced, he didnt mean to insult Naib, he wasnt the problem here (entirely at least). His emotions just got the best of him, and at this point he uncharacteristically couldnt think straight. Filled with rage, he just continued, pushing away Norton when he tried to comfort him. “Do you even still think of me when we’re intimate? You used to praise me, but all I hear now is ‘Naib, Naib, Naib’ as if I am him! Norton, do you love me or him?! Just tell me!” 

“I could ask you the same about that Kreiss! Dont think I’m dumb Luca, I see the way you two interact. Not to mention...” “I’ve seen you two getting quite touchy.” Eli chipped in. Luca didnt even know he was there, but based on the expression he could see, Eli didnt seem to be happy with Luca. Of course not, he’d back up his friend like a loyal dog after all. “You have quite some nerve to get jealous over a friendship that, may I remind you, your relationship SPLIT APART for MONTHS. Tell me again how our dearest Naib is a cheap whore even though your the one messing around with Mr.Kreiss.” “I’m not! You dont know what youre talking about” 

Luca’s face flushed as he broke out in tears. His head began to hurt as he began to get overwhelmed. “You dont know what I have to go through everyday with a brain like mine!” He cried out, not wanting to get too into his memory loss. It wasnt fair. It wasnt his fault. He didnt mean to split up Naib and Norton in the first place. He didnt mean to cling to Andrew as support everytime he forgot everything. He didnt want to be jealous of his boyfriend’s best friend just because he was on his boyfriend’s mind. “Eli, stand down.” He heard Norton say, but it was too late.

Blue sparks surrounded Luca as he grabbed his head as if it’d help his pain. “Luca, are you okay? Look at me.” Goddamn it Norton, shut up for once. “Luca?” “God, can you just be QUIET?” He yelled, releasing all his electricity towards Norton. “Norton!” Naib called out, running out from nowhere and pushing the taller man away and taking the shock himself. Luca wasnt sure what happened after as everything went black. The only thing he thought of before he fainted was he was for sure going to be a single man as soon as he woke up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rushed again, but it’s okay. I’ve been working non stop so my brain is going brrrrr while writing since I’m usually tuckered out from my job. Let me know if some things are confusing so I can fix them up! Here’s a clarification I’ll make now:
> 
> Everytime Luca and Andrew are in an affair, Luca doesnt remember Norton since he’s in a state of mind where he cant remember anything except for the first few weeks of entering the manor. All they do is kiss whenever Luca asks, and Andrew feels bad if he says no. When Luca remembers, guilt eats him alive and Andrew comforts him to the best of his abilities.
> 
> Norton is dumby dumb and doesnt actually realize he has feelings for Naib so he really doesnt know how to respond to Luca.


	6. Chapter 6

Luca's shock made Naib unavailable for a few days, staying under Norton's watch. Of course, Norton had immediately ended his relationship with Luca, in which Luca had just agreed that it'd be the best for them both. Almost immediately Luca had gotten into a relationship with Andrew, but Norton didnt care. The only reason he didnt continue to argue with the other was because a certain somebody had excused the shock as Luca getting "emotionally pent up". 

"Emily said I can go back to doing matches tomorrow." Naib told him, sitting up in his bed to stretch. Norton shook his head in disproval. "It's way too early" He said, "You need more rest. Let me take care of you." Norton was immediately met with a punch to the arm. "Staying in bed makes me feel useless! I'm fine now anyways, it was just a minor shock." Naib exclaimed as he took a brush from his bedside table to brush his hair. 

Norton just grumbled, pouting in his seat. Naib never took a break, this wasn't fair. "I'll be fine, Norton." Naib assured him, laughing at the fact Norton was a grown ass man still pouting about small things. Naib reached over and held Norton's hand. It was a warm and familiar feeling, bringing him comfort. "Thank you for sticking with me, Norton. You really are the greatest friend I could ever ask for." Norton softly smiled, squeezing Naib's hand as if to say 'I'm not going anywhere'. "I wouldnt want it any other way." 

\- 

The next day Naib was only called in for two matches. The first one he was paired up with Luca, Andrew, and Fiona. The whole match Luca avoided him in embarrassment and shame. Any time Naib came near Luca's ciphers, Luca would immediately shut off the electrical field and cower away as if he'd be able to hurt Naib in matches. It wasnt until Andrew and Naib began to decipher together that he found out that Luca felt guilty about the incident and feared hurting anyone with his skills.

Naib thought it was silly, of course the shock wasn't completely Luca's fault. From observing the situation, he saw how overwhelmed Luca was getting. He wasnt like Luca to insult someone unprompted, let alone call someone else a "cheap whore". It reminded him of Aesop who'd silently panic when overwhelmed, stumbling on his words and movements. At the end of the match, Naib grabbed Luca's arm before he headed out of the gate. 

"Can we talk?" 

Luca never thought a simple question would send him into panic as he looked around for a way out. After realizing there was no escape, he sighed and nodded. He quickly pulled away from Naib, remembering that he had yet to use his shock and he didnt want to hurt Naib again. He never wanted to hurt anybody. "I'm sorry Naib!" He blurted out, voice shaking in panic, "If you get too close to me, I might hurt you again! I don't want to do that!" 

Luca was crying from guilt, making Naib pull him in for a hug in attempts to make him quiet. Feeling Luca trying to struggle out of his hold made him squeeze harder as if to say 'give up'. "Luca Balsa, you won't hurt me. You never meant to hurt me. It's okay." Naib allowed Luca to cry into his shoulder for a few minutes, slightly pushing him away to talk after realizing the hunter may be coming at any moment. "I won't force you to say anything now, but please do come talk to me when you're more comfortable, okay?" With a small nod from Luca, the two run away from the area to wake back up at the manor.

They never ended up really talking about it. Instead, Luca just grew comfortable with Naib overtime, leading them to have hang outs ever so often. Of course, this surprised Norton, who still was reluctant to forgive Luca for everything, but after seeing Naib happy alongside Luca he agreed to forgive and forget. 

Luca and Naib would constantly "gossip" about their friendships and relationships, Naib learning that Andrew seemed to be the best partner for Luca in the long run. According to Luca, Andrew was "Snappy and a shut in prick on the outside, but an adoring loyal partner in the inside.” It was refreshing to see their interactions, seeing the difference between the comfort levels in their relationship vs whatever Luca and Norton had. Luca felt similarly when watching Norton and Naib playfully quarrel, leading to what he thought as romantic advances. He’s watch Norton pick up Naib and spin him around to avoid getting hit with a growing blush and grin from Naib. In Norton’s eyes, Luca saw something he never seen from the other before. He saw the comfort of ‘home’ when Norton was with Naib, and he couldn’t be happier for the other. 

“Aren’t you jealous?” Edgar would ask him in hushed whispers. Luca would only shake his head and smile. “Cant you see? Theyre soulmates, Edgar! Just like you and Victor.”

Of course, the other two didn’t know any better. ‘Best friends’ was a strong comfortable title for them, even if Naib felt his crush feeling returning to him, he wouldn’t sacrifice what they already had for anything. And Norton? Although it was clear to everyone else on his feelings for Naib, he simply didn’t have a name to put on them. Naib, the man he cherished and looked forward to talking to everyday. The man who’s crystal blue eyes lured him in without trying. The man who’s sweet baritone voice could convince him to do anything he desired. Yeah, Norton had no clue how he felt. 

Of course it wasn’t until during a friendly match with Jack that Norton felt constant anger towards the hunter’s interactions with Naib. Naib had worn his (very flashy) Cheshire costume, enhancing his beautiful features, making every other ‘player’ wow at his appearance. It was very rare to see Naib in Cheshire, so Norton concluded he was either tipsy or in a very good and playful mood. Initially Norton had thought ‘tipsy’ as Tracy had somehow convinced Naib to “Nya” and pose, but everything else was normal about Naib. Since Naib was so goddamn beautiful, he’d quickly catch Jack’s attention and was insisted that he’d be carried the whole match. Norton expected Naib to put up more of a fight, but Naib just agreed! Just like that! 

“Stupid fucking bitch, go to hell.” Norton muttered as he hit the cipher machine aggressively, alerting an incoming José who just immediately turned to another cipher’s direction. Jack didn’t deserve to carry Naib, he wasn’t worth of Naib’s attention at all. If Naib wanted to be carried, Norton was RIGHT THERE. Not that Naib had to choose Norton or anything... But Norton would rather bleed out than continue to watch Naib’s cute nose scrunch up when he’s laughing in the arms of another. 

Of course, Jack could see all of Norton’s anger festering. He found it funny seeing how conflicted the prospector was while he carried around Naib. He leaned into Naib’s ear, making sure the prospector was watching every move he made. “Do you want to make Norton angry? It’ll be funny.” He whispered the question. Naib really didn’t have to think twice. He loved to piss off the older man, it’d always give Naib something new to make fun of him for. “What’s your plan?” “Remember the bet you lost? Pay up. Kiss me.”

Norton watched as Naib became flustered after exchanged whispers. What was that perverted Jack whispering to his Naib to make him so red? Then everything around him slowed down as he watched Naib and Jack lean into each other, going in for a kiss. Before their lips could connect, Norton threw a magnet, repelling him and Jack and causing Jack to drop Naib. After changing his magnets, Norton threw another one that would then bring Naib closer to him, popping the cipher he was working on straight after to activate the exit gates. He dragged Naib to the gates and began decoding, Naib just poking fun at how angry he was for no reason. 

“No reason? Did you see yourself with Jack? You fucking piece of shit, if you want attention like that just tell me.”

Naib blinked, staring at Norton blankly, then laughed at the realization that hit him. “Oh! You think Im fucking The Ripper! That’s just adorable.” Naib cried out, slapping his leg in his laughter for the dramatic effect. “Even if I was, which I’m not, I though we agreed that personal relationships were okay! I didn’t even know we were back to doing that set up anyways.” Now it was Norton’s turn to become embarrassed, face flushing red making him turn away. Right, that was one of their agreements. God! It was stupid of Norton anyways! No matter what, he shouldn’t care who Naib was interested in, but even more than that, he should’ve known Naib would NEVER date a hunter. 

Norton punched the wall next to the fuse box as the gate opened, making Naib shake his head. He’d find out what was happening in Norton’s head sooner or later. And granted if their old relationship set up WAS back, Naib knew tonight would be a ‘fun night’ where Norton would take out his frustrations in his own way. “Let’s just go back, okay?” Naib offered, patting Norton’s back and walking through the gates, waiting for him before the last exit. Norton took a deep breath before following the other out. 

He had a lot to think about.

-

Naib was correct back in the match. After a rough night of ‘passion’, he comfortably slept in Norton’s arms knowing he was going to be okay. Even if Norton wanted to sleep, his mind wouldn’t allow him too. As he ran his hands through Naib’s hair he thought about how much he cared for the other. He loved all his scars, his passions, his self sacrificing personality... Norton loved the way Naib would take initiative with warning New comers about the way the hunters are using a weird story telling act. He also loved the way Naib would never take shit from others, remembering how Naib once nearly beat up Freddy for insulting his rescuing abilities.

Norton loved and cherished Naib so much that the thought of losing him to someone else pained him. He was completely in love with the other.

Oh

OH

The last thing Norton thought of before passing out was the thought of how fucked he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The running thing is usually when I write, I’m extremely exhausted, so truly I’m sorry if anything doesn’t really make sense but... Ooooo point and laugh at the prospector who realized he has feelings for his best friend!!! Also Naib said Nya.


	7. Chapter 7

Norton constantly watched Naib after he came to make the realization of his feelings. How could he have not noticed before? He's always wanted to kiss Naib's rough lips and give him the world, but he excused that all with their very beneficial relationship they had. But now everytime Naib gives him the time of day, his face heats up and flushes bright red. Aesop and Eli knew, of course they knew, they had the eyes of a hawk and nobody in a 10 mile radius could ever hide anything from those two.

"I'm fucked." He told Eli as he explained the situation to him. "Fucked you are." Eli agreed, nodding along as he crossed his arms. Of course Eli knew their dearest Naib still held feelings for Norton, but it wasn't his place to say. Especially after everything, Eli thought it was best to just help both of them move on with their feelings so they wouldn't hurt one another. 

Hopes were at an all time low, and Norton didn't know what to do. Everytime he and Naib made eye contact, he was imprisoned in the beauty of the other's ocean eyes. Norton just wanted to constantly be with the retired Mercenary, to hold him during his roughest moments to make him know that he was well loved and that he'd do anything to make sure Naib knew. 

Norton knew he'd have to tell Naib at some point, but he didn't want to lose everything they already had. Not to mention, he also didn't want to get rejected. Why was this easier with Luca? Granted he had barely known Luca, so rejection wouldn't have hurt that bad. Naib was just different in every way possible, constantly plaguing Norton's head without knowing. 

Norton didn't know how to deal with it.

-

"Hey bud! You seem out of it today! What's up?" Mike called out to Norton after watching him for a few minutes. They were near what would be the path to the hunter's manor, searching for an item Robbie had dropped and was about over. Norton, Mike, Eli, and Naib had volunteered to help search for it while Kreacher helped calm Robbie down with his knowledge from the old orphanage. And of course, Norton had been lost in thought. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry." He responded, shaking himself back conscience and focused on the task at hand... Or at least he would've if Mike didn't decide his answer wasn't good enough. "Nope, sit down pal! Let's talk about it!" Mike ordered, knowing that Norton wouldnt be able to say no to him. It would be fine, right? The others nearby wouldn't mind if they took a minor break anyways. "As you wish, Morton." Norton followed Mike's direction and sat where he was standing, Mike sitting next to him shortly after. 

"So what's up Mr.Campbell?" Oh where would Norton even begin. He took a deep breath and began. 

"Should I start with how beautiful he looks regardless of what he's wearing or what he's doing? Or maybe how soft and long his hair is? Or would you like to know how perfect his body is?" Mike stared at Norton blankly before he started cackling. "Campbell, who are you talking about? Are you feeling okay? Usually you don't tell me anything regardless if I push you or not." 

Fuck. Mike was right. Mike had a huge fucking mouth, anything you'd tell him would be known to everyone in a matter of seconds. 

"Now let me guess! You said long hair, so that narrows it down quite a bit. It couldn't be Luca since you broke up with him... Can't be Aesop, although he does fit the criteria! I just doubt he'd let anyone but Eli touch his hair... That's leaves me with..." 

No. Don't say it. Norton should've never said a thing in the first place.

"Naib Subedar, am I wrong?" 

SHIT. Good job Campbell, you fucked yourself over AGAIN. First, catching feelings for your best friend, Second, letting the loudmouth know. How worse could this situation get?

"Mind your business, Morton."  
"Oh? So I was correct! How romantic...~! A friends to lovers trope!" 

Mike began to laugh, knowing he had Norton exactly where he wanted him. "Ugh, just... Don't let anyone know about this, okay? If you could do one thing for me, make it that." Norton groaned, wanting to protect his friendship with Naib. He didn't want Naib to look at him with disgust; he didn't want to lose Naib any longer. 

"I pinky promise!"

But then again, Norton didn't check if Mike had his fingers crossed behind his back. You could never trust these circus freaks. 

"By the way... I had found Robbie's toy immediately, I just wanted to play with you!"

Bitch

-

That was only assured as few days passed with everyone looking at Norton with snickers or sorry looks. Eli and Aesop looked at Norton, panicked, pulling him aside. "How does everyone know about your crush on Naib?" 

Norton could've fainted right there and then.

He should've known better than to trust a damn clown to keep his mouth shut. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? What is Naib going to think? What would Naib say? 

"Norton! Calm down! You look like you're about to rip Aesop's head off." 

Norton snapped back to reality and muttered an apology. Brook placed herself on Norton's shoulder and began to rub against his face as condolences. He just sighed, scratched the underneath of her beak to help him calm himself down. He was really in for it now. "Just relax for now. Act normal! Naib doesn't really listen to gossip, so maybe he hasn't heard about it yet? He did sleep in today anyways." "Yeah... Let's just hope." 

Norton was definitely never going to rescue Mike ever again if Naib stops talking to him. He found himself in Luca's room a few minutes later, being comforted by Luca and Andrew. It was an unexpected visit of course, anything the couple was doing had to be put on hold as they helped out their friend. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I think Naib liked you too?"   
"Only in a dream, Andrew." 

Luca wasn't going to say much on that matter, even if he KNEW Naib did, it was not his place to say. He just watched his boyfriend struggle to make the taller man cheer up and he thought of what to say himself. Of course telling Norton the way Naib felt would fix the issue somewhat, but he couldn't morally do that. 

"Uh Norton?" He began, "Maybe you should just... Be honest with Naib. You think he'd be uncomfortable with you having feelings for you, but he's your bestfriend! If your relationship is strong, he wouldn't let it affect it if he doesn't feel the same." Okay, safe. Getting Norton to confess would just be the first step to their happily ever after (if you can call it that while being stuck in a manor). Norton thought about it for a while, then stared at the ceiling to weigh his options. 

He didn't want to act on his feelings if he wasn't sure how Naib felt, but word would get to Naib through someone else if not him. A horrible situation indeed, but he would have to be honest to Naib to make anything work. "Thank you Luca." "Don't mention it." 

As soon as Norton was gone, Luca fell into Andrew's arms to cuddle. "Aaah, keeping secrets is hard! I'm glad we weren't like that!" Luca complained, making Andrew laugh in response. The warmth they shared in that moment only proved to each other that they were truly meant to be. 

-

Of course, Naib wasn't dumb. He's observed the whispers and stares of others, finding the way they'd move seats to sit him next to Norton before every match. When he questioned Eli and Aesop about it, they would nervously try to change the subject. He didn't know they were just trying to save Norton's sorry ass, so he found it annoying yet stopped pushing them about it. He'd figured that the rumor was based around him, which usually he wouldn't care about. 

He didn't care much until a rough day of matches infuriated him to all hell, making him vulnerable to being upset about the rumors. He, in fact, screamed at a giggles trio about 'believing everything they heard without proof', only getting angrier when Martha broke and told him exactly what was being spread. 

Norton liking him? Having a crush on him? That was funny. Norton viewed him only as a best friend, whoever made up the rumor had to be high off their ass or extremely bored. Rumors must've gotten to Norton's ears seeing as he would always act strange around him. They were buddies right? Norton would let him know if anything was wrong, so he must've just been sick recently. 

That's what Naib wanted to think. And goddamn he hoped he was correct. 

Norton potentially having feelings wouldn't be HORRIBLE, quite the contrary. But Naib prided himself in having (mostly) moved on from his past crushy feelings, so he didn't want to get his hopes up just incase rumors were just... rumors. And if the rumors were true? Would they just date? Or would they stay the same? Norton being his would be a dream come true. 

Fuck.  
FUCK. 

Naib steadied himself against the wall as he got his thoughts straight, ignoring the stares of those who passed by. "Naib?" "Huh? Balsa?" Naib turned his attention to the other male, who offered him a cup of water. He took it and immediately took a sip, realizing how tired he was of processing everything all at once. "Martha told you, huh? Well I guess it was a matter of time. Sorry for not telling you myself." Luca apologized, motioning to the retired mercenary to begin walking with him. "It's fine, I hate gossip anyways." Luca raised an eyebrow, silently challenging that statement seeing as Naib literally just made Martha tell him after getting fed up not knowing. 

"Don't give me that face."   
"No idea what you're talking about."  
"Luca!"  
"Ha, sorry... Did you want to talk about it?" 

Naib nodded his head, knowing that he’d feel better if he expressed his feelings to another. “Let’s go to my room then, we’ll find some privacy there.” Luca led Naib up the stairs to the forth floor to his room. Luca’s room was cluttered with papers and pieces for his unfinished invention, making him apologize for the mess before rushing to get his bed cleared off. Naib didn’t mind, he knew Luca’s fascination with his current invention would take much of his time and apparent room. It was only... Natural. 

“What’s on your mind?” 

Luca’s question pulled Naib out of his thoughts. Right, they were there to talk about his feelings. It’s okay. Naib trusted Luca. “These rumors are so dumb, giving me false hopes and such.” He started, taking a seat on Luca’s now clean bed, “No way in hell does Norton like me. He has only ever thought of me as a ‘best friend’ and that only became more obvious when he dated you!” Luca just nodded, taking in all the information. Internally he thought both of them were dumbasses, but as a friend he couldn’t EXACTLY say that. “We’ll have you ever thought that wasn’t the case? Maybe the rumors hold some truth to them. You never know unless you ask him or... Maybe tell him how you feel?” Luca offered, trying to pull the situation into the right track. “Yeah right.” 

Ah stubborn Naib, you never learn. 

“Well I think that maybe, just maybe, you’d benefit from it. Just saying!” Naib scoffed, so much for getting help. “Maybe this was a mistake, Balsa. We’re not getting anywhere.” “Naib! Listen to me. Do you think Norton would let literally anyone give him shit and joke about it? He literally wouldn’t even let me tell him anything without getting butt hurt. The man looks at you as if you’re his whole world, and you still don’t think he has some sort of feelings for you? You’re rejecting yourself FOR HIM, and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to reject you at all! No, I KNOW he doesn’t want to reject you. That fool is completely in love with you!” 

Luca ended up shocking himself. Punishment for not being able to keep a secret. 

“...What?”

Oh man Luca, you fucked up. Norton wasn’t going to be happy about this. 

“I think you need to go, I messed up. Forget about what I said!” 

And in a matter of seconds, Luca was pushing Naib out of his room, shocking himself every few seconds. Naib just stood outside of the room for a minute before retreating to his own. Luca Balsa was bad at lying so to admit that Norton Campbell was in love with him... Was a dream. Naib laid in his bed trying to process everything at once. 

Norton Campbell loved Naib Subedar.  
And Naib Subedar loved Norton Campbell back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys be shocked to hear that I rushed this? LMAO probably not anymore 😴. This has been in the works and I just wanted it done and gone. Next chapter will be the end of all! And then I have another story in the works that I’m actually taking my time on.


End file.
